FAQ
My game won't load, why? If Kingdom Siege doesn't fully load, follow these steps: 1. Check your data settings Go to Settings '''menu, check '''Wireless & networks and keep it turned on. Under the Setting menu, go More '''and check if the Airplane mode is unchecked. 2. Download Manager is turned off Go to '''Settings '''menu, under '''Device click Apps or Application manager. Enable download manager. 3. Check your device’s available storage -If you can’t install the app, your device may be running low on storage space. Go to Setting menu, under Device to check Storage. -If your “Available” space is running low, you need to free up more storage space. You can free up more space by deleting unused apps or old photos and videos in photo album. 4. Clear cache &data -Google Play Store app Go to Setting '''menu, under '''Device click Apps or Application manager Swipe to view “All ” apps and select Google Play Store app Under Cache, click Clear cache. Under Storage, click Clear data. -Download Manager Go to Setting '''menu, under '''Device click Apps or Application manager Swipe to view “All ” apps and select Google Play Store app Under Cache, click Clear cache. Under Storage, click Clear data. 5. Check for system updates Go to Setting '''menu, under '''System click About phone or About tablet Click System updates or Check for system updates. 6. Try switching servers -The server your using may be experiencing capacity issues. Go to the Start Screen '''and click '''select server. My purchased Gems did not reflect on my account, help! 1. Force the app to restart (sometime it takes around an hour for your gems to appear) 2. If you don’t receive your Gems after 24 hours, you should contact Google App store and ask them regarding this matter to verify your purchase since all transactions technically goes through them and not with us. After you have verified your purchase from them; you may ask for a refund or if you decide to pursue your Gems instead, please send a report in this link . How can I get more gold and crystal? There are two ways to obtain more resources: 1. Upgrade your gold mine and crystal ie. The higher level it is, the more gold and crystal you will get. 2. Attack other cities and occupy them which means you can tax them and get their gold and crystal. Remember, the higher level the government is, the more tax you can get. How can I make my army stronger? 1. Upgrade your Barrack and you can get more kind of soldiers. 2. Upgrade your Camp and you can train more soldiers at one time. 3. Upgrade your soldiers in Institute, so it will increase soldier's attack and defense. 4. Join or create an alliance, and you can ask soldiers from your alliance members. 5. Occupy other cities and increase your army capacity. 6. Use magic when fighting with others. What can I do if I can't resist the enemy's occupy? 1. Try your best to resist and try more times, and you can kill enemy's soldiers little by little. 2. Ask more soldiers from your alliance to enhance your army's strengths. 3. Ask your friend to resist the enemy and release you after he beat up the enemy successfully. Tip: You should train and upgrade your soldiers daily so that you can have a strong army and protect your city from attack and resist. How many times I can challenge in the trial? Why do stars show up at the end of each trial? 1. You have two chances to win in each level everyday, but if fail, you can challenge without limit. 2. The number of stars is an evaluation of your fight result. If you get 3 stars, it means that you won without losing any soldiers; otherwise, 1 star means you won but lost many soldiers. Tip: If you get plenty of 3 stars, you can get diamond as reward. How can I make my hero stronger? 1. Challenge in the Trials and if you win, you will get hero Exp and equipment and magic to upgrade your hero. 2. Equip your hero with equipment. 3. Enhance your equipment in Blacksmith 4. Use hero magic. How can I search for other users? Can I make friends in the game? 1. Enter username in chatroom, use Friends tab to search and add him/her as friend. 2. If you don't know the name of user, go to World map and search in it. 3. Move the map and search users randomly. After you find someone, add him/ her to your Bookmark so that you can find he/she next time from your Bookmark easily. How can I join an Alliance? What can I do with an Alliance? 1. Buy an Alliance building from shop when you get enough gold. After finishing building, enter Alliance to create your own Alliance and become the leader or send an application message to join other Alliance. Once your application approved, you will become a member of this Alliance. 2. You can ask soldiers from your Alliance to enhance your army strengthen, also you can send your soldiers to the other members. When you are in an Alliance, you can ask for help immediately once you are attacked. You can exchange your opinions with your members in a special Alliance chatroom. 3. To transfer alliance leadership the current leader must go to the alliance tab, select a new leader, then click "abdicate". What happens when my gold storage or crystal storage capacity reaches the limit? 1. The gold or crystal you earn will be lost if your storage is full, so you can see how important it is to upgrade your storage. 2. Check your storage before you get gold or crystal to avoid this.